


On the Origins of Valentine's

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, College Student Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a bitter History Major who is once again, alone on Valentine’s Day. He’s looking forward to curling up with his cat; Snow and marathoning Game Of Thrones. What he wasn’t counting on was bumping into one very handsome Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Origins of Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!   
> If you all are anything like me, you'll be spending it alone on tumblr, but that's ok. Anyway, have a great Valentine's Day everyone.

It was that time of year again, where every single fucking store had giants signs proclaiming things like 'SEND YOUR MATCH A GIFT FROM US' and '50% OFF CHOCOLATE SALE' and 'NOTHING SAYS I LOVE YOU LIKE A DOZEN ROSES.' It was sick. Castiel walked by with his head down. He couldn't even say the name of the crap. Val— nope, not doing it. _When you knew the real origins of the stupid holiday you wouldn't be lining up to buy half priced chocolate,_ he thinks to himself. Castiel is a history major. Everything about it fascinated him. Especially the Ancient Romans. The sadistic idiots who started all this crap.

 In Ancient Rome, they had this day where they celebrated the Feast of Lupercalia where basically men would get drunk off their ass sacrifice a goat and a dog then whip women with the freshly skinned hides until they were fertile. _Ah yes the origins are so romantic_ , Castiel sneered to himself.

 Maybe he was just bitter… and lonely, because he didn't have anyone to give anything. He was alone again this year. Just like every other year. He didn't even feel like going out and hooking up with another lonely bitter stranger. Screw it, he was just going to go home and stuff himself full of ice-cream and watch Game of Thrones. He’s been falling behind thanks to the monster workload he’s just taken on. Now’ll be a good time to catch up a bit. Maybe he’ll even lust over Daenerys Targaryen or Jon Snow. He has tissues back at his apartment. He pauses in his determined walking to the bus stop. Does he have tissues back at his apartment? He shrugged; Castiel knows he's got paper towel and a working shower.

 This year, Castiel isn't going to have to listen to anyone gush about how 'she’s the one for me' or 'he's perfect for me'. This year is going to be good. It was one day; he could hide from the world for one day.

 He rounds the corner and slams firmly into someone's hard chest; he falls backwards and lands on his butt with an oomf. So much for this year being good. He glares up at the person who made him fall. "I’m _so_ sorry," the man rushes, grabbing Castiel's arm and hauling him up. The man stands back awkwardly a blush finding its way up his neck. Castiel smirks.

 "It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going," Castiel replies, giving the man a once over. He is tall with broad shoulders and he great hair. It looks neat and tidy unlike Castiel's unruly mop. His eyes... holy Lord. 

 "I'm Dean," he says, holding out a hand. Castiel shakes it, his grip is strong and finger tips calloused. He likes that. With a wink at Dean, Castiel invites him for coffee at the store a block over. Maybe this stupid holiday wasn't as stupid as Castiel always thought after all, as they walked together. Maybe there is a little cherub hovering around with arrows…

***

Dean is great. He has a brother that he adores. As he talks Castiel can see the pride shining through those eyes. Castiel couldn't help but stare, they are just so  _green_. He also has a car; a black '67 Chevy Impala that he calls his 'baby'. Castiel knows the feeling, he has a cat named Snow (after Jon Snow but Dean doesn't need to know that) that he loves to absolute death.

“So you’re a History Major?” Dean asks over his coffee. Castiel nods in affirmation. “Cool. I’m a mechanic at Singer’s. I would’ve liked to go to college but Sam… He wants to more than me and plus that kid’ll do more good than I will,” Dean says flippantly, but Castiel can hear the bitterness coming through.

“You still can, Dean,” Castiel says earnestly, placing a hand over Deans. Dean stares at Castiel’s hand over his for a moment before meeting Castiel’s eyes.

“Mmm. Hey um, Cas you wanna go…?” Dean hints, giving Castiel a playful smile. He brushes off the abrupt subject change in favour of giving Dean a nod.

***

They stumbled into Cas’ dorm room, kicking their shoes off. Dean’s fingers curl in Castiel’s hair, their tongues mingling together as Castiel slammed the door shut behind them. Castiel thanked his lucky stars that his roommate had dropped out a couple weeks ago and no one had replaced him.

Castiel slid his hands under Dean’s shirt tugging it up. Dean pulls away from Castiel long enough to get the shirt off completely then he was back, mouth biting and sucking marks into the delicate skin of his neck. Castiel moans in appreciation, “Dean, bed, now.” He pushes Dean over to the crudely made twin bed.

Dean sits, tugging at the belt around Castiel’s waist while he yanked his shirt over his head. Once Dean gets Castiel’s jeans around his ankles, he quickly pulls down his boxers, letting Castiel’s cock bob free. He is already hard and precome beading at the head. Dean chuckles. “What?” Cas mutters, raising an eyebrow. So what, it'd been a while since he'd gotten any pleasure from something other than his own right hand.

“Nothin,” Dean replies licking at the head, ripping a gasp from Castiel’s throat.

“Shit,” he says breathless, watching Dean do it again. With the third lick, Dean holds eye contact and Castiel swallows hard. “More.” Dean smirks, taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Castiel’s eyes flutter closed, hands clenching on Dean’s shoulders to keep him upright. Slowly, Dean swallows him down, inch by inch until his cock hits the back of Dean’s throat and further. Castiel can feel his throat clenching around the head of his cock and groans. “ _Dean_.” Dean meets his eyes and begins moving. His head bobbing up and down on Castiel’s dick, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks. Tongue licking up the underside of it. His hand fists at the base where he can’t quite fit it down his throat. Castiel feels like he’s going to pass out. Dean’s mouth and throat are doing magical things to his cock. And then Dean begins to hum. Pleasure thrums through him. Castiel has to clench the muscles in Dean’s shoulders to stop himself from fucking into his mouth and choking Dean.

Castiel gasps, when he feels the telltale signs that he’s about to come. Dean can feel them too. Strings of saliva connect from Dean’s lips to the head of Castiel’s cock as he lets it fall from his mouth. “Holy shit, you suck cock like a porn star,” Castiel gasps, leaning down to capture Dean’s mouth in a kiss.

Castiel pushes Dean back so he’s lying flat on his back, usually nimble fingers fumbling over the buckle of Dean’s belt. Dean slaps his hands away, undoing his own belt, letting Castiel tug his jeans down. “Lube?” Dean asks. Castiel nods, stumbling over to the bedside table pulling out the bottle and a condom, throwing them at Dean, before returning to the bed. He climbs over Dean’s hips, letting their erections side together. Dean moans at the sensation.

“Gimme the bottle,” Castiel demands, Dean obliges watching as Castiel pours a generous amount on his fingers. Dean’s pupils dilate the green almost completely swallowed by black. Castiel smirks, reaching behind him, a finger lightly pressing over the ring of clenched muscle before gradually letting a finger sink in, letting his body relax around the intrusion. Dean gasps, watching Cas finger himself.

“Fuck, Cas. Oh my God,” he mumbles as Castiel adds a second finger closing his eyes and moaning, reaching for the little bundle of nerves inside him, with each thrust. He gasps, hips canting, eyes shooting open when he feels a hand fist around his cock, giving it a few lazy pumps. “Keep going, Cas,” Dean urges. Castiel nods, scissoring his fingers. Dean lets go of Cas’ cock to grab the condom; ripping open the little square he rolls it over himself, followed by a generous amount of lube.

Cas removes his fingers, almost whimpering at the loss. He moves to straddle Dean’s cock. He spreads his cheeks, Dean manoeuvring his cock to line up with Cas’ hole. He looks at Cas for confirmation, Cas nods eagerly sinking down on Dean’s cock slowly. Dean watches gobsmacked as Cas’ takes every inch until he’s seated firmly in his lap. Cas’ eyes are closed, his head thrown back, chest heaving. “Cas?” Dean asks, running his hands up Cas’ sides. “You Ok?” Cas doesn’t reply for a beat, he’s too busied with the sensations… the pleasure… the slight burn from rushed prep. “Cas?” Dean asks, beginning to sound worried.

“I’m good,” he replies breathily, beginning to move his hips, running his hands down the plains of Dean’s chest admiring the way the muscles ripple under his light touch. Cas lifted himself off Dean’s cock before sliding back down, building up a slow rhythm that has Dean grabbing his ass and bucking up into Cas; faster. Cas closed his eyes, one hand coming up to tweak and pull at his nipple until it was a hard bud, he does the same to the other; groaning in pleasure. He grinds his hips down to meet Dean’s thrusts. Dean hits his prostate, making Castiel see stars, he cries out, “Do that again!” egging Dean on. He moans as pleasure shudders through him, Dean hitting that sweet spot over and over.

For a moment the only sound in the room in the squeak of the bedsprings and their laboured breathing; Cas is riding Dean’s cock like some kind of cowboy. He leans down pushing his lips to Dean’s their tongues twining together. Dean sucks Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth, teeth grazing it lightly. Cas moans into his mouth, hands tangling into Dean’s hair. Cas pulls back, grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes, he holds out his fingers to Dean. “Suck,” he commands. Dean takes the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, working up saliva. When Cas pulls them back, they’re slippery. He grabs his cock, pumping it in time with Dean’s thrusts until he’s gasping and so close to release. “So close,” he pants. Dean grunts in exertion, pumping his hips with renewed vigour, coming close to relief himself.

It's a race for the finish, Cas' thighs burning as he bounces on Dean's cock. Dean groans as he grows closer and closer to release. “Cas,” Dean gasps, hips stuttering, his whole body tensing and then he’s coming. He cries out Cas’ name loudly. Cas follows, his hand fisting his own cock in earnest, white paints Dean’s torso and Castiel leans down to mash his lips against Dean’s. He rolls off Dean wincing slightly before lying beside him, panting.

“That was… amazing,” he states, grabbing Dean’s hand, twining their fingers together. Dean chuckles, planting a kiss to Cas’ temple, tasting the salty tang of sweat. Cas looks up at him through hooded eyes, gaze roaming down Dean’s body again admiring the tanned skin and muscle definition. Holy shit he just got lucky on Valentine’s Day. Realisation hits him like a punch to the balls. His eyes widen, he smiles happily, pressing his face to Dean’s bicep, who lifts up his arm letting Cas snuggle closer.

They lay there for a moment, before Dean clears his throat, “We should probably shower…” Reality slowly sinks back in, Dean probably wants to leave now, he’s a Valentine’s Day lay. That’s it.

“Oh, yeah, of course. It’s just over there,” Cas says gesturing to the door to the right, not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean removes the condom, tying it off and dropping it into the bin. He walks back over to the bed, standing over Cas.

“Wanna join me?” Dean smirks, leaning down to place a kiss to Cas’ lips. He nods, smiling as Dean pulls him up by his hands.

***

“That was great. Um… you wanna go get dinner some time?” Dean asks, tentatively as Cas walks him to the door. Relief and happiness surges up inside him. Dean isn’t just a Valentine’s Day lay.

“I’d love that,” Cas says happily. Dean’s eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiles.

“Awesome. How about Saturday?”

“Perfect.”

 


End file.
